


Daddy's Girl

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Grown up Rinn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets to spend some time with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This exists outside of The Nelsons AU. Was a prompt I received for Finn to have a daughter.

Finn knew boys. He understood them and how their minds worked as he had once been a young boy, so when his rowdy sons played Cowboys and Indians, he got why they beat the hell out of each other. He also understood why they thought bugs and worms from the garden were acceptable gifts for their mum (Rae did not, but she managed to keep a smile every time they gave her one). 

His little pumpkin was another story. 

She was a tiny little thing, delicate in a way that had made Finn so scared to hold her when she was born (but he did because he was desperate to feel her tiny little heartbeat against his chest, especially when she was sick). While the boys piled on Finn at every given chance, she held on to her mummy’s leg and smiled shyly at Finn until he scooped her up, shrieking as he tickled her. 

The little pumpkin came shuffling into the living room where Finn was helping the boys put together a train set, a pink crown set haphazardly to the side of her head, hugging the bear Finn had bought her last week (he was deliriously happy that she so thoroughly loved something he picked out just for her all by himself).

"Where’s mummy?" She asked, moving closer despite her brothers’ protests of _You’ll ruin everything, Tix!_

Finn hoists her over the mess and into his lap. “At your Gran’s.” 

She fingering the necklace he’s worn since he was 15 and Finn is always so shocked at how much she looks like Rae. “Will you have tea with me then?” 

"You want tea?" 

She shakes her head and slips off his lap, taking his hand. There’s a moment of pause when Finn has to separate the boys a bit (“Jere hit me!” “I did not! Dad kicked you!” “HE DID NOT!”) and he tells them to behave as the little pumpking leads him up the stairs to her room. She’s got her stuffed animals all in hats and her clothes sitting properly at her little table with tiny place setting before them. 

"I want to have a tea party with you, Daddy." 

Finn know nothing about little girl’s tea parties. Were there rules? A dress code? Rae didn’t leave him instructions on this one. But her sweet little face is peering up at him, mouth drawn in a frown like she’s afraid he’s about to say no. “Er, alright. What do I need to do?” 

She hands him a little tea pot with owls on the side. “Can you get tea?” 

"Like… real tea?" 

She looks at him as if he’s the dumbest creature alive and he shifts under the obvious judgement of his four year old. “Mummy gets it from the tap.” 

Of course. He takes the tea pot from her. “I’ll be right back.” 

He shouldn’t be nervous, but he is. It’s only his daughter and a tea pot of water but it’s a big deal because in a few years she’ll probably hate him when he tells her she can’t see some guy (he clutches the edge of the counter and his chest. What if she dates some like Chop?) so he better enjoy this now. 

He fills her little tea pot with a fizzy drink and arranges a few biscuits on a plate (the boys come snooping about that time and hug his legs until he gives them both one… they argue all the way back to the living room about how got the bigger one) and sneaks past her room to pull on a blazer, hoping he looks dashing enough to impress his four year old. 

She’s delighted and smiles at him over her tea cup, the same way Rae does when he says something particularly sweet in the morning. The stuffed animals are left forgotten as she tells him about her kittens (they’re fine but Porky doesn’t want to wear the bow tie she made him) and how Uncle Archie let her feed the ducks at the park and her favorite color (it’s yellow) and her how she plans to be a ballerina baby doctor in space when she’s all grown up (Finn figure he better start padding her Uni fund now). She tells him about her dance class and how soft the grass is at Uncle Chop and Aunt Izzy’s house and how much she loves her bear and him and why was he crying? 

When Rae gets home, the train set will be rolling (and for the moment, the boys aren’t hitting each other). The little pumpkin has her arms wrapped around Finn’s neck, telling him all about her best friend Catie and he’s so enthralled he doesn’t realize Rae’s hom until she kisses his cheek. 

"How was it then?" 

Rae rolls her eyes. “Still grossly in love, they are. Have a nice day?”

Before he can respond, the little pumpkin tightens her grip on his neck and exclaims, “It was great! Mummy, I have the best Daddy in the world!” 

Rae thinks Finn’s answering smile could put the sun to shame.


End file.
